villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dampé (Somarinoa)
Story Dampé is one of the first helpful people Dark Link meets upon waking up after his fateful battle with the current Hero, and is found attending to the Calatia Cemetery. He regales Dark Link with the tale of how his family originated from the grand kingdom of Hyrule but that, due to his family's frightening appearance, they were forced to relocate time and time again when settlements grew larger around them so as to keep from terrifying the new townsfolk. Ultimately, Dampé's grandfather was forced out of Hyrule by an angry mob, who feared for their lives from his deformed appearance. Dampé expresses woe for this event but states that he has come to love his surrogate home of Calatia. After performing a sidequest for Dampé, Dark Link can obtain the shovel, which allows him to dig for items in soil. Depending upon which route the player chooses to take, Dampé's true role will ultimately be revealed. Later in the game, the player will return to Calatia Cemetery, where they discover that the undead have begun to take hold of the area. This will lead to Dampé giving Dark Link one of the game's bottles, with which he must explore a mandatory mini-dungeon and defeat the Big Poe, catch it in a bottle, and return it to Dampé so that he can, as he claims, find out what is causing the sudden undead uprising. A couple dungeons later, Dark Link learns that the cemetery in Calatia has been completely overrun by undead horrors, and he must return there to investigate. He finds Dampé's hut abandoned, although a Stalfos suddenly appears and corners him in the room, forcing him to dispatch with it. He assumes this was probably Dampé and continues onwards to solve the mystery. It is not long before he runs across an evil, cloaked figure. This figure identifies itself cryptically as The Necromancer before summoning a small cluster of Stalchildren to keep Dark Link company as he vanishes. Several times while Dark Link traverses through the catacombs of the cemetery he encounters The Necromancer, who summons minions and teleports to an even deeper alcove.frame|Dampé's dark guise: The Necromancer. Finally he is cornered in the main chamber at the bottom of the catacombs, and he reveals the sinister truth: The necromancer is in fact Dampé himself, who had joined Ganondorf Dragmire's dark forces willingly some time prior. He reveals that he not only has summoned the undead found in the graveyard on his own accord, but that he had actually recognized Dark Link immediately as Ganondorf's general and that he in fact aided him initially due to this knowledge. He explains that he sided with the Gerudo prince out of a desire for revenge against the Hyrule kingdom for their cruel treatment of his lineage over the centuries. Having properly explained himself and his intentions, he then asks Dark Link to join him in bringing Hyrule to its knees: Should the player agree, he will become Dark Link's liaison and his method of entering into towns despite being registered as a member of Ganon's Forces. Should Dark Link refuse his offer of assistance however, Dampé will be disappointed in Dark Link's progress and teleport away, leaving a group of undead - larger than before - in his wake for the player to deal with. If the player helps Dampé take Hyrule, the land will become filled with undead monsters. However if he refuses, an undead-themed dungeon will open up in Hyrule where Dark Link will ultimately meet Dampé again for the last time. Here he will explain that he has used his magic to strengthen the Big Poe you captured for him earlier and since you would not help him, he takes matters into his own hands to give himself great power. To do so he releases the Big Poe and through a quick ritual, it possesses his body and transforms him into the dungeon's boss, Wizzro. Killing this boss ultimately kills Dampé, as well. Category:Somarinoa Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dark Forms Category:Defilers Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Necromancers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Summoners Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Undead